Skyfall
by Jessica Ramirez
Summary: Se passe durant l'ère d'Ultron Clint n'est pas marier a Laura mais il est en couple avec Natasha fin alternative. PS:C'est une song-fic sur la chanson Skyfall d'Adèle


**This is the end**

C'est la fin

 **Hold your breath and count to ten**

Retiens ton souffle et compte jusqu'à dix

 **Feel the earth move and then**

Sens la terre bouger et ensuite

 **Hear my heart burst again**

Entends mon cœur éclater à nouveau

 **For this is the end**

Parce que c'est la fin

 **I've drowned and dreamt this moment**

J'ai noyé et rêvé ce moment

 **So overdue, I owe them**

Tellement tardé, je leur suis redevable

 **Swept away, I'm stolen**

Emportée, je suis volée

Elle sourit, elle sait que c'est peut-être la fin. Mais alors que tout semble perdu, elle se souvient. Oui, elle se souvient de ces merveilleux moments passer en sa compagnie. Alors, elle se bat, elle se bat pour survivre pour elle, pour lui.

 **Let the skyfall, when it crumbles**

Laisse le ciel s'effondrer, lorsqu'il s'émiettera

 **We will stand tall**

Nous resterons debout

 **And face it all, together**

Et y ferons face, ensemble

 **Let the skyfall, when it crumbles**

Laisse le ciel s'effondrer, lorsqu'il s'émiettera

 **We will stand tall**

Nous resterons debout

 **And face it all together**

Et y ferons face ensemble

 **At skyfall**

A Skyfall

 **At skyfall**

A Skyfall

Il se bat, contre cette armée. Il la voit au loin, elle tourbillonne telle l'ancienne ballerine qu'elle est. Mais il ne faut pas qu'il s'arrête, il ne doit pas lâcher sa vigilance. Pour sa survie, pour la sienne, et pour celle de l'équipe. Alors, il pioche ses flèches dans son carquois et tire sur les ennemis, les repoussant du mieux qu'il peut. Tout en veillant sur sa ballerine, qui au loin se bat soit à mains nues, soit aux armes à feu.

 **Skyfall is where we start**

Skyfall est là où nous commençons

 **A thousand miles and poles apart**

A des milliers de kilomètres et pôles d'intervalle

 **Where worlds collide and days are dark**

Où les mondes se percutent et les jours sont sombres

 **You may have my number, you can take my name**

Tu peux avoir mon numéro, tu peux prendre mon nom

 **But you'll never have my heart**

Mais tu n'auras jamais mon cœur

Elle le voit au loin, et commence à se rapprocher de lui. Elle est blessée, c'est bête, elle une ex espionne russe blessé au combat. C'est incroyable, mais c'est vrai. Mais elle n'abandonne pas et arrive à être à côté de lui. Elle réussit à semettre dos à lui. Alors qu'elle pense que c'est terminer une autre vague d'ennemis se déferle sur eux.

 **Let the skyfall, when it crumbles**

Laisse le ciel s'effondrer, lorsqu'il s'émiettera

 **We will stand tall**

Nous resterons debout

 **And face it all, together**

Et y ferons face, ensemble

 **Let the skyfall, when it crumbles**

Laisse le ciel s'effondrer, lorsqu'il s'émiettera

 **We will stand tall**

Nous resterons debout

 **And face it all together**

Et y ferons face ensemble

 **At skyfall**

A Skyfall

Il voit une tête rousse, se déplacer à travers les débris. Il la sent se coller à lui, il est soulagé de la savoir en vie. Malheureusement, il n'a pas le temps de lui demander si cela va, qu'une autre vague d'ennemis arrive sur eux sans leur laisser le temps de souffler. Alors, il répète les mêmes mouvements qu'auparavant. Prendre, tirer, prendre, tirer, c'est une boucle interminable. Eux-mêmes ne savent pas quand ce sera la fin.

 **Let the skyfall when it crumbles**

Laisse le ciel s'effondrer lorsqu'il s'émiettera

 **We will stand tall**

Nous resterons debout

 **Let the skyfall when it crumbles**

Laisse le ciel s'effondrer lorsqu'il s'émiettera

 **We will stand tall**

Nous resterons debout

Elle se sent fatigué, fatiguer de cette guerre qui est arrivée du jour au lendemain. Mais elle ne peut pas se laisser partir non pas maintenant. Elle ne peut pas les abandonner lui, et l'équipe elle n'a pas le droit alors elle puise dans ces ressources. Mais elle faiblit, elle perd la notion du temps. Malgré tout elle continue de se battre, contre ses ennemis qui eux semblent inépuisables.

 **Where you go I go, what you see I see**

Où tu vas je vais, ce que tu vois je vois

 **I know I'd never be me**

Je sais que je ne serai jamais moi-même

 **Without the security of your loving arms**

Sans la sécurité de tes bras aimants

 **Keeping me from harm**

Me préservant du mal

 **Put your hand in my hand**

Mets ta main dans ma main

 **And we'll stand!**

Et nous résisterons!

Il la sent faiblir, non elle n'a pas le droit de ne le lâcher pas maintenant, alors qu'ils sont si près du but. Soudain il sent une douleur au ventre une balle la atteint. Mais il continue de se battre dans l'espoir d'une vie meilleure d'un futur heureux et sans problème. Soudain le silence, tous les ennemis sont morts mais lui aussi faibli, sa blessure lui a fait perdre beaucoup de sang. Le reste de l'équipe les rejoint, mais alors qu'il commence à se retourner, sa belle rousse qui était auparavant collé contre son dos glisse. Il la rattrape avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Il regarde son corps, elle a reçu une balle dans le ventre, il écarte une mèche rousse de son visage, elle a quelque égratignure, elle sourit faiblement. Toute l'équipe et autours d'eux malgré cela, il ne peut plus se retenir, les larmes commencentà couler le long de ses joues, elle ne peut pas partir, elle ne peut pas le laisser, elle n'a pas le droit. Mais il le sait, c'est la fin.

 **Let the skyfall, when it crumbles**

Laisse le ciel s'effondrer, lorsqu'il s'émiettera

 **We will stand tall**

Nous resterons debout

 **And face it all, together**

Et y ferons face, ensemble

 **Let the skyfall, when it crumbles**

Laisse le ciel s'effondrer, lorsqu'il s'émiettera

 **We will stand tall**

Nous resterons debout

 **And face it all together**

Et y ferons face ensemble

 **At skyfall**

A Skyfall

Elle sait que c'est lui qu'il la rattrape, alors elle sourit à la vue du visage de l'archer, elle le voit pleurer alors elle lui murmure que ce n'est pas grave qu'il continuera sans elle, mais en le regardant mieux elle s'aperçoit que lui aussi et blesser gravement. Elle le sait, ils vont mourir, pourquoi ce jour-là? Elle n'en savait rien, mais après tout la mort représente-t-elle la fin? Elle ne le penser pas alors en puisant dans ces dernières force, elle lui murmure deux petits mots qui auraient put tout changer, si seulement elle lui avait dit auparavant. Elle le regarde dans les yeux et lui murmure un " je t'aime", il lui répond alors que lui aussi il l'aime. Elle sourit faiblement, elle se sent partir alors dans un dernier geste, elle lui caresse la joue. Elle ferme alors les yeux, pour ne plus jamais les ouvrir après cela, et relâche sa respiration. Ça y est, c'est la fin.

 **Let the skyfall!**

Laisse le ciel s'effondrer!

 **We will stand tall!**

Nous resterons debout!

 **At skyfall!**

A Skyfall!

Il l'entend tout ce qu'elle lui dit avant de mourir, pour elle c'est la fin, mais pour lui aussi c'est la fin. Après tout comme on dit les gens heureux ont une histoire. Il dépose un baiser sur son front, il se sent partir, il l'entend à peine ce que lui dit captain. Il ne veut plus continuer sans elle, alors à quoi bon se battre si celle qu'on n'aime n'est plus dès nôtre? Alors, il s'étend à côté d'elle sans pour autant lâcher, il ferme les yeux et expire pour la dernière fois. Mais après tout il sera mort dans les bras de celle qui l'aime et elle, elle sera morte dans les bras de celui qu'elle aime. Ça y est c'est la fin.

Bon jour les gens ont se retrouvent de nouveau pour une song-fic ou les deux héros meurt (parce que je suis une grosse sadique). J'ai pleurée quand j'ai fais la relecture et j'assume. Brefff j'espère que ça vous plaira à la prochaine.

La bisette.

Rey.


End file.
